Mzingo's parliament/Main article
Mzingo's parliament is a flock of vultures that live in the Outlands. They are enemies of the Lion Guard. Information ''The Lion Guard'' "Eye of the Beholder" As Ono is flying over the Pride Lands, desperate to prove that his injured eye is not problematic, he bumps into Mwoga, who observes the chaos of the Lion Guard down below and decides to report back to Mzingo. In the Outlands, the vultures are in the middle of parliament when they are interrupted by Mwoga, who apologizes for being late. After a reluctant approval from the other parliament members, Mwoga joins them and reports what he's seen of Ono's hurt vision. As the vultures scheme as to what they should do about this, Janja decides to take matters into his own paws, and sings "Outta the Way" with Cheezi and Chungu, hatching a plan to trick the Lion Guard while Ono is out of commission. "The Search for Utamu" When Fuli overexerts herself on a mission, she becomes so exhausted that she collapses beneath the tree of Mzingo's parliament. After the parliament sings "All Hail the Vultures", they spot Fuli resting beneath their tree and resolve to make her into their next meal. Fuli is set upon on all sides by Mzingo and his parliament, but just in time, the Lion Guard fights them off, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow the parliament away. Once the vultures are gone, Fuli thanks her friends for saving her and promises to wait for them on the next mission. "Baboons!" While the Lion Guard is on patrol, they spot Mzingo and his parliament circling in the distance. When they draw nearer, they see that the vultures are hunting a baby baboon. The team jumps into action, rescuing the baboon and scaring off the parliament. After the rescue, Fuli is tasked with delivering the baby baboon to his troop. Along the way, she spots Mzingo and his parliament, and hides in a field of tall grass with the baby baboon. Mzingo and his vultures catch a glimpse of the baby baboon and hear his shriek, which prompts them to search the field of grass for their quarry. Thinking quickly, Fuli instructs the baby baboon to cling to her underbelly while she pretends that she is out hunting. Mzingo questions her as to what she is hunting, and when she comments that Mzingo is looking rather plump, he takes off in a hurry. However, he returns shortly after Fuli delivers the baby baboon to Mapango Cliffs. Along with his cronies, Mzingo attacks the troop, ordering his minions to get the baby baboon while he dispatches of Fuli. Mzingo and Fuli engage in a struggle on the cliffs, but in the midst of the fight, the baby baboon strikes Mzingo with a fruit, giving Fuli the opportunity to jump down the cliffs and pin Mzingo to the ground. She orders him to call off his parliament, after which he and his vultures fly away in a panic. "The Scorpion's Sting" Scar's rallies Mzingo and his parliament against the Lion Guard, but Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear an escape path. Scar sends the vultures after the fleeing Pride Landers, and they nearly succeed in wrestling the scorpion cure from Makini, but the Lion Guard fends the vultures off. "Fire from the Sky" When fire sticks begin raining down from the sky, Anga and Ono take off to investigate the problem. As they fly higher and higher, Ono is forced to retreat, while Anga soars ahead. Once above the clouds, she spots Mzingo and his parliament dropping fire sticks onto the Pride Lands below. Anga reports back to the Lion Guard, and Kion suggests that they rally the kingdom's birds to help stop the vultures. Ono suggests asking Hadithi for help. Hadithi agrees, leading his followers to where the Lion Guard has gathered to plan their next move. Once the birds and the Lion Guard have rallied, Hadithi inspires his followers to help stop the vultures. Together, they take off to thwart another attack, this time over the Maumivu Thorn Patch. During the fight, Anga gets wounded, and Hadithi and Ono rush to save her. However, Hadithi gets attacked by vultures and ends up falling into the thorn patch below. With no Hadithi to rally the birds, Ono takes up the mantle of leader and manages to lead the birds in another assault. They round up the vultures, and Kion uses his Roar of the Elders to banish them back to the Outlands. Members Gallery 2016-06-30-18_50_03.png 2016-09-25-00_48_48.png 2016-09-25-01_02_12.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles